El león que conquistó al extranjero
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Taiga es un orgulloso Gryffindor, el primer mago de su familia, querido en Hogwarts y además tiene al mejor profesor del mundo Harry Potter, pero todo eso queda empañado con la llegada de los alumnos de Durmstrang para el torneo de los tres magos, donde un búlgaro de apellido Aomine le hará conocer el amor.


**El león que conquistó al extranjero.**

**Resumen**: Taiga es un orgulloso Gryffindor, el primer mago de su familia, querido en Hogwarts y además tiene al mejor profesor del mundo Harry Potter, pero todo eso queda empañado con la llegada de los alumnos de Durmstrang para el torneo de los tres magos, donde un búlgaro de apellido Aomine le hará conocer el amor.

**Categoría: HP / KNB**

**Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga**

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan, Crossover, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Si

**Capítulos**: 1

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**El león que conquistó al extranjero.**

Taiga siempre se sintió beneficiado porque era el primer mago de su familia, cuando lo supo, cuando recibió su carta a los 11 años, viviendo aun en estados unidos, le dieron la oportunidad de ir a la escuela en Salem, pero había escuchado mucho sobre Hogwarts, de ahí era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el-niñ -vivio-y-vencio. Su padre había hecho sus investigaciones, le dio la mejor de las noticias cuando le dijo que se asociaría a un importante magnate del mundo mágico inglés, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se establecieron en el reino unido y Taiga pidió su traslado de Salem a Hogwarts. Era feliz, estaba en el lugar que quería y su ídolo daba las clases de vuelo, el mismo Harry Potter les había contado que luego de su participación en la batalla contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, decidió que estaría lejos de las "batallas" y todos sus derivados.

El primer año de Taiga en Hogwarts fue el mejor de su vida, entró en la casa de los leones, no fue una verdadera sorpresa, aunque hubiera sido feliz de entrar en la casa de las serpientes, pero bueno… las cosas eran así por algo. Amaba las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Pociones le apasionaba, además, el profesor Malfoy era un muy buen profesor en la materia.

Entonces Taiga entró en su segundo año y quiso entrar a su equipo de Quidditch ¿El problema? su padre no quería, se había negado rotundamente a darle el permiso para participar en cualquier tipo de competencia que este quisiera, no por que fuera un mal hombre, pero por, sobre todo, Taiga era el brillo en los ojos de su padre, así que lo sobreprotegía de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño.

Peleó y peleó hasta que no pudo más, entonces, en una visita que pidió a su padre en Hogsmeade, hizo lo único que no había hecho nunca en sus doce años de vida, le lloró a papá. El hombre, impotente ante el llanto de su retoño, terminó sediento, no sin antes tener una seria y larga conversación con el mismísimo Harry Potter, a quien, en un acto desesperado de amor fraternal, le dijo, con no muy lindas palabras que, si algo le pasaba a su bebé, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no sería nada contra se furia. Claro, Harry Potter sólo asintió, no era el primer padre sobreprotector que lo amenazaba.

Taiga era feliz, lo era con todo su corazón, por eso mismo puso cada hora libre en empeño para ser el mejor, porque lo lograría, contaba con el mejor maestro, después de todo.

Fueron meses de entrenamiento agotador lo logró, su primer partido fue contra Ravenclaw y habían vencido. La celebración fue hasta altas horas de la noche, pero al día siguiente había clases, horarios que cumplir y deberes que entregar.

Tercero trajo consigo el despertar a nuevas cosas, entre esas, el amor. ¿Era realmente sorprendente? En realidad, no, Taiga era el chico lindo de Hogwarts, divertido, atractivo, un caballero y extranjero. Un imán para las chicas y, para su beneficio personal, también los chicos.

Taiga siempre supo que algo tenía que los demás no, y al parecer ese era su gusto personal por las varitas, y no precisamente por las de madera.

Para finales de cuarto año, todo el mundo ya sabía que Kagami Taiga era completamente gay.

Ryota Kise, un excéntrico chico que gustaba de las cosas divertidas que pasaban de vez en cuando en el colegio. Era de Hufflepuff y era su mejor amigo, algunos habían dicho que fueron amantes, pero en ese tiempo Taiga era sólo un niño, no podría haber hecho nada sin tanto lívido como para ir a encamarse con su amigo, lo que si había pasado es que aprendió mucho con él, por ejemplo: los besos, fue con el rubio con quien terminó por darse cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos.

Ahora cursaba quinto año. Tenía quince años y estaba a punto de vivir un evento especial.

Bajó al gran salón en compañía de sus compañeros de casa. La noche anterior había sido el banquete de bienvenida a los nuevos y viejos alumnos.

-Taiga, mira -iba caminando junto a Ryota cuando vio que muchos estaban agolpados en la entrada, viendo a la distancia, por el gran lago, como un barco gigante se acercaba. Taiga pudo divisar en la distancia a su profesor, por lo que se acercó rápido para pregunta que estaba pasando.

-¿Profesor Potter?

-Taiga, Ryota -los saludó con un cabeceo y una sonrisa como siempre.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Oh, ellos, pues… el director ya les informará.

Para cuando los chicos lograron entrar al gran salón todo era un caos, los cuchicheos iban de aquí para allá esperando saber sobre los visitantes.

Entonces el director hizo su entrada, el hombre, como siempre vistiendo de negro por completo. Alto, oscuro, siniestro, había tantas formas en las que podría catalogar al sujeto, pero por sobre todas y la más escalofriante de todas, era que el director Snape, el hombre con menos alegría del mundo era el esposo de su profesor favorito. ¿¡Cómo es que Harry Potter podría haberse enamorado de tal sujeto?!

Claro, la cara de bobo empalagoso que tenía Harry Potter cada vez que el oscuro director hacía su aparición, era suficiente como para demostrar a Taiga que el sujeto estaba completamente enamorado.

-Guarden silencio- dijo el hombre en cuanto llegó, ni siquiera tenía que elevar mucho la voz, simplemente pararse frente a todos y atraer la atención de todos- este año, luego de muchas conversaciones, se celebraran el torneo de los tres magos -los murmullos se esparcieron por todo el lugar, pero un golpe de la mano del director sobre el estrado donde estaba, fue suficiente para silenciar el lugar nuevamente- Como cada vez que sucede este evento, dos escuelas amigas se unirán a la nuestra mientras dure el torneo.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron los alumnos más rudos que algunos hubieran visto. Taiga sabía bien quienes eran, lo recordaba ahora. Durmstrang. Idolatró a su actual director, Viktor Krum, cuando supo que fue jugador, y que jugador. Ahora lo veía frente a frente, caminando delante de su sequito de alumnos, pero entonces lo vio a él, un hombre que sobresalía del resto por su porte, su musculatura y su color de piel.

El flechazo fue inmediato.

-¿Taiga? -e llamó su amigo, al ver cómo, literalmente, babeaba la mesa del desayuno.

-Creo que estoy enamorado -dijo sin apartar la vista del moreno.

Kise vio donde veía el chico, pero había tanta testosterona reunida, que no podría nunca imaginar quien era el amor plantónico de su pelirrojo amigo. ¡Incluso la única chica que veía entre tanto gigante se veía más peligrosa que los alumnos de séptimo de su colegio!

Luego de ellos, entraron las chicas y chicos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto Kise y pese a que se reía de su amigo, quedó completamente embobado por un chico que iba junto a la directora del colegio, parecía tenerlo vigilado y cada tanto el chico se perdía de su vista, más, cuando vio los ojos celestes del muchacho los corazones casi salen de sus ojos.

-¿Algo que aportar, Kise? -preguntó Taiga jocoso. Había notado como su amigo quedaba en blanco.

-Siento que he visto un ángel.

-Atención -dijo el director, luego de que largas mesas se hubieran añadido a los costados, para que los nuevos se instalaran en ellas- Nuestros amigos de Durmstrang, dirigidos por su directos, Viktor Krum. Y El colegio Beauxbatons, dirigido por su directora, Alexandra García, nos harán compañía durante el tiempo que dure el torneo. Así que no quiero enfrentamientos innecesarios.

Lógicamente, nadie vio como el mismísimo Harry Potter apretaba con fuerza su tenedor, sabía muy bien que el comentario iba dirigido a él, porque ya una vez había tenido un enfrentamiento con Alexandra, cuando la descarada saludó con "demasiada" efusividad a su esposo. Esa fue la única ocasión en que Severus vio lo celoso que podía ser Harry.

Todos vieron como una fuerte luz se centraba en la tarima principal y como el resplandor se hacía más tenue, dejando ver un gran trofeo sobre un pedestal.

-Esta es la copa de los tres magos, y cada escuela entregará un capeón para luchar por ella -dijo sin cambiar su tono, siempre mirando al frente- como ha sido siempre… salvo una excepción que no se repetirá -dijo mirando de lado a su esposo que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- sólo podrán participar alumnos de séptimo año.

Nadie decía nada, demasiado entusiasmados con la idea de las competencias.

Claro, los que no estaban baboseando por los nuevos visitantes.

-¿Vas a participar, Taiga? -preguntó su amigo, perdiendo de vista al niño que lo dejó encandilado.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo riendo-, primero, no tenemos la edad para participar.

-Somos magos, podemos engañar el caldero.

-Claro que no -dijo divertido-, además quiero ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto.

-Que aguafiestas -dijo soltando el aire.

…

…

Sólo habían pasado dos días, dos lardos, atosigantes y extremos días, todo el mundo quería saber de las nuevas visitas, pero estos estaban alojados en torres a las que los demás alumnos no podían acceder.

Taiga era de los otros que había querido saber más, pero, francamente, no se pudo hacer nada. Así que, como la mayoría de los demás, se dio por vencido, claro que no todos fueron así, Ryota era de los que no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Pero eso es otro cuento.

Era de esperarse, claro, que los demás quisieran aislarse, o por lo menos es lo que Taiga creyó que buscaba ese chico cuando lo encontró tirando piedras en el lago, lejos de la vista de todos los demás, y casi al límite de los terrenos, por eso mismo se acercó, sólo para darle una mano con eso de no romper las reglas, o por lo menos es lo que se gritaba en la mente.

-Eh… hola -dijo parado a su lado, viendo como el moreno le devolvía la vista, wow, sí que era guapo.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó cuando lo dejó de mirar de arriba abajo. Interesante muchacho.

-Ah, claro -dijo estirando la mano- Mi nombre es Taiga. Taiga Kagami.

-Daiki Aomine -le saludó.

Ambos se quedaron callados por largo rato, mirando el lago frente a ellos.

-Eh… yo sólo quería decirte que no puedes estar aquí -dijo luego de mucho rato, recordando que es lo que había hecho que se acercara.

-Algo así escuché -dijo divertido.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Si quieres puedes irte, para que no tengas problemas…

-¡No! -luego de gritar, se avergonzó por eso- lo lamento.

-No hay problema -dijo riendo- ¿Quieres sentarte? Es algo incomodo verte hacia arriba.

Taiga sonrió y se sentó a su lado. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, hablaron de diversas cosas, como de que es lo que hacían en cada colegio, las diferencias de enseñanza entre Hogwarts y Durmstrang. Daiki se divirtió como nunca desde que hubiera llegado. Pasar la tarde con Taiga era, a pesar de su edad, bastante refrescante. El chico era inteligente a pesar de sólo tener quince años. Taiga se sorprendió de saber que Daiki tuviera diecisiete. Pero no le sorprendió para nada el saber que venía, directamente, a competir en el torneo y ganarlo.

La nueva tarde refrescaba ya y por lo mismo tuvieron que volver.

-Lo pasé muy bien conversando contigo -dijo el menor.

-Yo también, pequeño Taiga -sonrió cuando el chico se enfurruño. Era adorable.

Llegaron al castillo y como ambos estaban en diferentes pisos, tuvieron que separarse.

Taiga iba casi en las nubes, no se dio cuenta cómo fue que llegó a su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo, sentía que se había enamorado aún más del chico al que apenas conocía, pero es que, para él, Daiki era el arquetipo de los chicos que le podrían gustar.

La puerta sonó, dando paso a Kise que también llegaba como en las nubes.

Taiga lo vio y no lo tomó en cuenta, pero era tan intensa la mirada de su compañero que tuvo que mirarlo, se estremeció al ver a Kise casi rodeado de flores, suspiró y se sentó para mirarlo.

-Bien… suéltalo.

-¡Tetsuya es maravilloso! -grito emocionado, logrando que Taiga rodara los ojos- Es tan lindo, adorable, encantador y…

-Bien, bien -dijo levantando las manos.

-Es verdad -dijo saltando de la cama-. Estoy enamorado de Tetsuya Kuroko.

-Si tú lo dices -dijo sin más, no podía decirle que era imposible enamorarse en un par de días, si el mismo se sentía enamorado de Daiki Aomine.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó- no estuviste en toda la tarde.

Taiga se sonrojó de manera alarmante. Eso llamó la atención de su amigo, que, curioso como lo era desde que viera la luz, lo arrinconó con la intención de que el pelirrojo no huyera, sólo Dios sabía que haría si le daba la oportunidad.

-Dime que fue lo que hiciste, amigo -le pidió de manera suave, pero Taiga sabía que este no se rendiría.

-Pase la tarde conversando con un chico de Durmstrang.

-Oh, el moreno con cuerpo de Dios griego.

-¿Perdón? -dijo algo impresionado por el comentario.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tu hombre es algo impresionante.

El pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse alagado por su buenísimo gusto, o ultra celoso por el descaro de su amigo, así que optó por sólo ignorarlo.

…

…

El día de las elecciones de los campeones para el torneo fue el día más emocionante para todos, obviamente todo el mundo estudiantil estaba aglomerado en el gran salón. El director estaba al frente de todos. Estaban todos atentos a lo que el director haría, pero entonces el mismo trofeo empezó a brillar y tiró el primer papelito. El director, con la gracia que lo caracteriza tomo el trozo de papel en el aire y leyó el nombre.

-¡Akashi Seijuuro, Hogwarts!

La ovación se escuchó en todo el lugar, después de todo, Akashi era un prodigio, el mejor representante que podía entregar el colegio.

Un segundo papel fue tirado al aire, el directo, al igual que la vez anterior, leyó el nombre en voz alta.

-¡Daiki Aomine, Durmstrang!

Los barbaros muchachos hicieron estremecer el gran salón con sus bitores.

Taiga vio como el chico era felicitado por sus amigos y subía al estrado para ubicarse al lado del pelirrojo campeón de su colegio.

Finalmente, el trofeo tiró el ultimo papel, y calló con gracia en la mano del director.

-¡Mayusumi Chihiro, Beauxbatons!

Los chicos aplaudieron, con la elegancia que les caracterizaba.

Taiga vio cómo su amigo aplaudía de más.

-¿No que a ti te gustaba el enano?

-Claro que sí, Tatsuya me encanta, pero el tal Mayusumi es su medio hermano, tengo que congraciarme con el futuro cuñado.

Taiga sonrió de lado ante la _astucia_ de su amigo.

…

…

-Hola, Taiga.

El pelirrojo dio un brinco al haberse asustado por estar pensando en otras cosas. Una de esas era a quien le había saludado.

-Daiki -saludó con un asentimiento y haciéndose a un lado para que el moreno se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó viendo como el chico parecía querer ocultar un libro que estaba entre sus cosas.

-Sólo estaba estudiando un poco…

-¿Artes oscuras? -preguntó con una sonrisa de lado al ver como la cara linda de Taiga se ponía pálida al verse descubierto, le dieron ganas de seguir molestándolo- No sabía que en Hogwarts enseñaban este tipo de materias.

-No yo… no es lo que parece -dijo nervioso, no quería que lo catalogaran mal, él sólo era muy curioso y siempre quería estar aprendiendo más y más cosas.

-Así qué… ¿Un mago oscuro en potencia?

-Claro que no -dijo bajando la cabeza, sabía que no era así, pero sentía que estaba siendo juzgado y mal interpretado.

-Ey, tranquilo -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza pelirroja-, wow, es más suave de lo que pensaba -dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver como el chico se sonrojaba a juego con su cabello- me haces querer hacerte cosas malas.

Taiga se engrifó como gato al escucharlo decir eso, por eso lo miró, pese al sonrojo que le estaba carcomiendo las mejillas, pero la buena fortuna estaba de su parte, porque eso fue lo que necesitaba Daiki para poder besarlo en la boca.

Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, Taiga no podía creer que algo como esto estuviera pasando, pero si era por él, duraría para siempre. Podía sentir la mano de Daiki en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse, pero Taiga sintió como la lengua de Daiki se paseó por sus labios antes de alejarse.

-Ya veo porque no te encontraba en ningún lado -dijo la chica de cabello rosado junto al árbol donde se estaban besando.

-Acabo de llegar, Satsuki, no estuve aquí toda la tarde.

-Sí, claro -dijo rodando los ojos, luego miró al chico pelirrojo que había estado besuqueando su amigo-. Hola, soy Satsuki Momoi, amiga de Daiki -dijo estirando la mano la mano.

-Taiga Kagami -se presentó, estaba incomodo por la mirada de la muchacha.

-Así que…

-No te metas en esto, Satsuki -dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie-, nos vemos luego, Taiga -dijo desordenando el cabello del pelirrojo que se quedó solo en su sitio.

-Eso fue impresionante.

-Oh, dios, que vergüenza -dijo Taiga cubriéndose el rostro cuando su amigo apareció por el lado.

-Taiga, él te estaba devorando -dijo para molestarlo aún más.

-No necesito que me lo digas, idiota, lo estaba viviendo.

-Si, lo noté -dijo riendo a costa de su amigo avergonzado.

…

…

Baile de navidad, todo el mundo quería pasarlo bien, el lugar estaba impresionante, las chicas estaban vuelta loca buscando el mejor atuendo y muchos chicos también.

-Deja de dar vueltas, me estas poniendo nervioso -dijo Taiga molesto.

-No descargues tu frustración conmigo, Taiga -dijo el rubio revisando su túnica por quizás que ves en el espejo para verse impecable.

-Yo no estoy frustrado -dio acurrucándose aún más en su cama.

-Sí lo estás y no entiendo porque, tu macho Alpha te dijo que iría con su amiga pues no confiaba en nadie más para cuidarla, fue una buena excusa.

-Lo dices porque vas a ir con el fantasma ese -estaba celoso, claro que sí, pero no podía hacer nada a cambio.

-Mejor te dejo solo, tu mal humor se me está contagiando -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Maldición -dijo Taiga dándose la vuelta para enterrar la cara en la almohada.

…

…

Ryota se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con Tetsuya, el chico era poco hablador, pero a ojos del rubio era la cosita más encantadora que había visto nunca.

Entonces alguien toco su hombro. No se le hizo raro que el búlgaro "amigo" de Taiga estuviera tras su espalda.

-Hola -le dijo tosco como siempre.

-Ah, hola -le saludó de vuelta- supongo que buscas a Taiga.

-Sí, no lo he podido encontrar.

-Porque no está aquí -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Mi amigo es algo celoso, ¿sabes? Y no quería venir a verte "pasarlo bien" con tu amiga.

Daiki arrugó el entrecejo, este chico le molestaba y que estaba a su lado le espantaba.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó apretando los puños bajo su capa.

-En su habitación… donde no tienes permitido ir.

Daiki estaba haciendo huso de toda su paciencia, pero este chico sí que buscaba recibir un buen golpe.

-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como niños? -dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rosado- Chico rubio ¿Podrías decirle a Daiki donde encontrar al pequeño Taiga?

-Soy Ryota.

-Mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo- y tú, Daiki, no te haría daño pedir las cosas por favor.

El moreno sólo gruñó, odiaba que Satsuki se comportara como una madre.

Ryota estaba divertido por escuchar al moreno siendo regañado y puede que sus celos de amigo hubieran hecho que le molestara más de la cuenta.

-Está bien -dijo de mala gana- ¿Nos acompañas, Tetsuya? -le preguntó a su cita y este asintió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

…

…

Taiga estaba con la boca abierta, cuando aporrearon su puerta no esperó encontrarse con Daiki tras esta y a su amiga junto a Ryota y Tetsuya tras Daiki.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó algo impactado.

-Bien, tomando en consideración que no quisiste ir a la fiesta, la fiesta vino a ti -dijo Satsuki divertida empujando a su amigo dentro de la habitación-. Pásenlo bien y pórtense mal -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Taiga estaba completamente rojo, las palabras de la chica se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo sonreír de lado a Daiki que le parecía adorable verlo tan vulnerable.

-¿De verdad te molestó el que llevara a Satsuki al baile de navidad y no a ti? -preguntó acercándose, quitándose la pesada capa para dejarla sobre una de las sillas de la habitación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo incomodo, pero se puso aun peor cuando Daiki lo sostuvo con una mano por la cintura y la otra en su nuca así poder atraerlo para besarlo profundo. Las manos de Taiga estaban en los brazos del moreno, le encantaban los besos de Daiki.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Taiga -le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico bajo la ropa.

-Espera, Daiki -decía entre gemidos, tenía claro lo que pasaría, pero estaba nervioso, demonios, que los juegos con antiguos novios sólo habían llegado a unos besos por aquí y por allá.

-Quiero hacerte tantas cosas…

-Y yo también, pero quiero darme un baño -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como los brazos se volvían de hierro alrededor de su cintura.

-Entonces vamos -dijo sosteniendo de la mano y arrastrándolo a fuera de la habitación y la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Espera, donde vamos.

-A mi habitación, Taiga -dijo apretando las manos del más joven.

-Pero tus compañeros…

-Es la habitación que dan a los campeones, amaras mi cuarto de baño.

Y claro que lo amo, Taiga nunca había visto una sala de baño más grande y lujosa que esa, parecía salida de una revista de modas y decoración, era espectacular.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Daiki a su espalda y Taiga cometió el error de voltearse a verlo.

Los colores de su rostro se elevaron exponencialmente. El búlgaro estaba completamente desnudo frente a él y su pene estaba parado y duro. Con cuidado e intriga se acercó para tocarlo, nunca había estado en esta situación y no sabía bien como actuar, pero quería tocar el cuerpo del moreno.

Daiki sonrió de lado y atrajo el cuerpo de Taiga para besarlo y empezar a desnudarlo, mientras friccionaba su duro miembro entre las piernas de Taiga.

El pelirrojo sentía como su piel iba quedando descubierta y como las manos de Daiki apretaban sus nalgas, pero sus manos no se quedaban atrás, tenía entre ellas el miembro de Daiki, lo sentía palpitar entre sus manos.

-Vamos, Taiga, no me hagas rogar -le dijo sosteniéndolo del cabello para mirarlo a los ojos.

Taiga sabía muy bien lo que quería y demonios que se lo daría. Se agachó de golpe, quedando de rodillas frente al miembro oscuro de su amante y sin vergüenza, ahora, lo llevó a su boca todo lo que pudo abarcar, no es que fuera mucho, pero tenía la boca normalmente pequeña, así que chupó y succionó la cabeza de ese pene mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos y el tronco.

Daiki estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza de Taiga, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y podía sentir las vibraciones de esa garganta en la punta de su pene. Lo iba a volver loco. Pero quería acabar dentro de la boca de Taiga, quería saber cómo se vería el pelirrojo con su semen escurriendo por la barbilla. Su imaginación era prodigiosa, sostuvo la cabeza de su amante y se puso a embestir con rapidez.

Taiga lo sentía abrirse paso en su garganta, forzándola con su tamaño y se sintió ahogado cuando el semen de Daiki escupió en su boca. Se alejó jadeando y escupió en sus manos el semen de su amante, no lo tragaría, la idea en general no le apetecía para nada.

Daiki no sabía si la imagen era mejor así o Taiga tragando su esperma, pero no se iba a regodear, lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo levantó para cargarlo y caminar rápido a la tina que ya estaba a tope. Se sumergió con él y sus cuerpos quedaron bajo el agua mientras se besaban con desesperación. Cuando salieron a la superficie Daiki se dijo que era un buen momento para "devolverle al mano" a Taiga, así que lo volteó y enterró al cara entre las prietas nalgas de su amante, pasando su lengua una y otra voz en ese anilló rodeado de pequeños bellos, metió un dedo y se dio cuenta de que no había barreras, la excitación de Taiga le estaba ayudando a distenderse más rápido, siguió chupando y mordisqueando las mejillas del pelirrojo, metiendo y sacando su dedo y chupando alrededor.

Taiga era un manojo de nervios. Sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía y hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para sostenerse de la orilla de la gran tina para no caer, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, no cuando Daiki se paró tras él y metió su pene de golpe en su interior, el impacto y la sorpresa le hicieron irse hacia adelante, sintiendo a Daiki aplastarlo.

-Demonios, lo lamento -dijo apoyando los brazos al costado de Taiga para no seguir aplastándolo y se puso a embestir con fuerza.

Taiga apretaba los puños, si que dolía, Daiki tenía un pene grueso y francamente era incomodo, demonios, no lo estaba disfrutando para nada.

Daiki, en medio de su éxtasis, no era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo su amante, pero la ausencia de sonidos le hizo abrir los ojos, quería escuchar los gemidos de Taiga, pero sólo lo veía apretar los puños.

-Taiga -le llamó, pero el chico no se volteó, le sostuvo de los hombros y lo volteo, se sintió miserable al ver la mueca de incomodidad en la cara linda del pelirrojo-. Te estoy haciendo daño.

-No -dijo apretando los dientes-, pero no es…

-No te gusta -dijo saliendo del cuerpo del chico para voltearlo.

-No me duele -dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-El que no te duela no significa que sea satisfactorio, como lo era para mí, tiene que ser para los dos.

Taiga se sentía derrotado, lo había echado a perder.

-Ey, cambia esa cara -dijo acercándolo por la cintura para besarlo y acariciar sus nalgas-. Vamos a intentarlo de otra forma, pero necesito que me digas si estas disfrutándolo o no.

Taiga asintió y se mordió el labio cuando Daiki lo sentó en la orilla de la tina y se ubicó entre sus piernas, vio como su amante sostenía su mástil y lo guiaba nuevamente a su entrada, se mordió el labio al sentirlo abarcar cada vez más, entonces algo alcanzó. Si Daiki no lo hubiera tenido sostenido por la nuca probablemente se hubiera llevado un buen golpe.

-¿Qué fue… eso? -preguntó apretando los ojos, sin ver la sonrisa casi sádica de Daiki.

El moreno no dijo nada, oh, claro que Taiga lo disfrutaría. Salió y volvió a entrar en el mismo ángulo, podía ver como Taiga apretaba los puños. Las manos de su joven amante se encargaban de descargar sus sensaciones apretando sus brazos.

-Así, bebé -dijo acercándolo para poder besarlo en la boca, embistiéndolo aun más fuerte y más rápido, se separó de ese beso sólo para disfrutar del concierto de gemidos que le estaba regalando Taiga.

Podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba, el calor en su bajo vientre y la mano de Daiki masturbándolo. Lo iba a volver loco.

Daiki se iba a correr y esta vez lo haría muy dentro de Taiga.

El pelirrojo sintió que perdió el sentido en un momento, por lo menos así lo percibió cuando su mente se puso en blanco. Daiki lo tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo y podía sentir como latía el corazón de su amante contra su pecho mientras acariciaba con tranquilidad su espalda.

…

…

-¡El ganador es Seijuuro Akashi!

Todo el colegio estaba eufórico, celebraban la victoria de su colegio contra las escuelas amigas.

En un rincón Daiki tenía fuertemente abrazado a su amante contra su cuerpo, era el momento de la despedida.

-Prometo ir a verte a tu casa para las vacaciones -dijo el pelirrojo besándolo tranquilamente.

-Estaré esperando -dijo Daiki-, asegúrate de comportarte para que tus padres no te pongan problemas.

-Siempre me comporto…

-Cuide esas manos, joven Kagami -dijo el director Snape pasando al lado de los chicos que estaban teniendo su despedida.

-Demonios, casi muero -dijo ocultando su sonrojada cara en el pecho de su novio.

-Tu director es alguien muy especial -dijo elevando una ceja al ver como en el podio de ganadores se ubicaba junto a los profesores y el profesor Potter se ponía entre él y su directora.

-Al parecer mi profesor no disfruta de la compañía de tu directora.

-Para nada -dijo divertido para volver a besar a su novio-. Te escribiré.

-Yo también.

**Veinte años después.**

-¡Quiero ir a Durmstrang! -dijo la hermosa pelirroja enfurruñada en su habitación.

-Porqué simplemente no enviamos a Daria a tu antiguo colegio -dijo Taiga suspirando.

-No, ella es una señorita aplicada e irá a Beauxbatons con Mia Kise.

Taiga suspiró, su esposo era tan terco como su hermosa hija. El problema es que siempre estaban en discusión. Desde que se casará con Daiki que fue así, siempre celándolo por todos y cuando nació Daria la cosa no fue diferente. Su hija era igual a su padre, tratando de monopolizar su atención y cuidados y Taiga, a pesar de disfrutar de su pequeña familia, siempre trataba de que ellos se llevaran bien. Pero no, Daiki siempre encontraba la manera de molestar a su hija de diez años.

-Ey, vamos a la habitación -dijo mordisqueando el cuello de su pelirrojo.

-Si vamos ahora mismo Daria nos interrumpirá y tú te molestaras con ella… otra vez.

-Eso es lo divertido de la mocosa.

Porque Daiki amaba a su pequeña princesa búlgara. Pero eso no se lo diría a nadie.

-No te comprendo -dijo volteándose para abrazar a su esposo por el cuello-, te empeñas en hacerla enfadar, pero eres el primero en decirme que regalo le gustaría.

-Bien, cosa de padre, supongo -dijo besándolo.

-No cambies el tema…

-No lo hago, león -dijo sosteniéndolo por la cintura para tomarle en brazos-, ahora, a la habitación.

Fin


End file.
